The Wild Crystalling
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Squeal of The Princess of Nature: Tiger Lily and Starlight Glimmer join Twilight and her friends for a Crystalling at the Crystal Empire. Things take an unexpected turn when the new baby is an alicorn and breaks the crystal heart, and Starlight had to be reunited with her old friend. Will the trip and the empire be saved for the frozen north?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Crystalling Question

The sun starts to rise in the sky and some of the ponies and animals are starting to wake up and go around their daily routines. At the outskirt of Ponyville, in Tiger Lily's bedroom, she is starting to wake up as well. It's been a over a month since the incident with time traveling, but everyday is like it is. However, Tiger Lily noticed a rose made out of crystal on her desk .Tiger Lily suspect that her special admirer had left it for her after he revived the gift from her.

Tiger Lily smiles at the small crystal rose and says, "Another present, and that means whoever he is got mine."

Tiger Lily then remembers about having to do to the castle today to talk about a very special trip to the Crystal Empire for Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's baby that is about to be born very soon, but no pony knows. Plus, Twilight is going to give her and Starlight some friendship lessons while she's there. After eating her breakfast, gathering her saddlebag and the rose, and she sets off to Twilight's castle, which isn't very long since Tiger Lily is able to teleport herself there. Tiger Lily opens the door to see Straight walking around.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Morning Starlight."

"Morning Tiger Lily, how are you doing?" Starlight asks with glee.

"I'm fine," Tiger Lily replies back happily.

Starlight can tell Tiger Lily feels extra happy today. She then notices a small crystal rose inside of her saddlebag, and suspect why she's happy.

She make a suspecting smug on her face, and asks, "So, got another gift from your secret admirer?"

Tiger Lily starts to blush a little bit, seeing that Starlight suspicion is correct.

She takes out the crystal rose and says, "Yes, my admirer left this for me on my desk."

"It must be sweet that you got someone who really admires you. I wonder who your secret admirer is?" Starlight replies with a smile.

"I don't know, but I wish I can meet him," Tiger Lily says with a shy smile.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "So what are you doing today?"

"Well, I went to see Twilight earlier and she has overdone it with some friendship lessons for us," Starlight explains.

Tiger Lily giggles and says, "That's Twilight alright.

"Right now, I'm going to see the others about our trip to the Crystal Empire to see the new baby," Starlight adds.

"I know, this is my first time to go over them, I can't wait to see what's the place is like," Tiger Lily says.

"Me too," Starlight agrees.

Then Starlight asks, "You wanna come with me to the throne room?"

"Sure," Tiger Lily answers.

Agreeing to the idea, Starlight and Tiger Lily start to make their way to the throne room to go see the others. In the throne room, The girls including Spike are discussing about the upcoming event called The Crystalling for Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's baby that will be coming soon. However, they are having trouble discussing about it.

"Well, I think we should leave ASAP. I don't want to miss the Crystalling!" Rainbow complains.

But Fluttershy shyly suggests, "But, um, shouldn't we wait for the invitation?"

"Frankly, I'm not exactly clear on all the customs and traditions of the Crystal Empire, especially when it comes to a Crystalling," Applejack replies looking a bit confused.

As they are talking, Starlight and Tiger Lily walk into the room to catch up with the conversation.

Tiger Lily happily says, "Hi guys."

"Hi," The girls reply.

"So how are you two doing?" Pinkie asks with glee.

"Nothing much," Tiger Lily answers.

Then Starlight says with a smug on her face, "Other than the fact that Tiger Lily had just got a special something from her special somepony."

The girls then show a smile to hear that Tiger Lily has received another gift from her secret lover. Tiger Lily blushes hearing it.

Rarity smiles and says, "Ooh, what he gave you this time?"

Tiger Lily brings out the crystal rose, and says, "I got a crystal rose from him, and it looks lovely."

"Wow, it looks very nice," Fluttershy says with glee.

"You must be lucky to have someone who love ya very much," applejack says.

Tiger Lily nods her head, and says, "Yeah, I think it's sweet, but I wish I can know who he is. He never even gave me his name."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him," Starlight says with reassurance.

Then Starlight faces the other and asks, "But on to your discussion, what's a Crystalling?"

"That's right, does it have something to do with our trip," Tiger Lily asks with curiosity.

Rarity looks and sounds a bit unsure as she answers, "Well, that's just it, darling. Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's baby is due any day, and we're still not sure. The Crystal Empire was gone for a thousand years. A lot of their customs are a bit murky."

"We know it's got somethin' to do with the new baby," applejack says.

"And a party!" Pinkie adds with a rushed voice.

"And the Crystal Heart," Fluttershy adds.

"And a party!" Pinkie repeats herself in a rush voice.

"And some kinda cool energy," Rainbow adds.

"And... a party!" Pinkie rushly adds while spreading confetti all over the room.

Then Spike puts his book down as he says, "It's not hard to understand. Most things in the Crystal Empire aren't."

"Like how I'm a big hero there, for example!" Spike adds holding a poster of him holding a crystal heart.

The girls look a bit blunt to hear it while Rarity tries her best not to laugh. Tiger Lily and Starlight are looking a bit confused about it, and wonder why he even has it.

Spike feels a bit embarrassed and put the poster down as he says, "Eh... plus, I've had to help Twilight do a lot of research on Crystallings."

"So what happens?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I'll show you," Spike says.

Spike then bring a crystal vase on the table that has pictures of the Crystaling, and shows each of the pictures and explains, "Whenever a baby is born in the Crystal Empire, the parents bring it before the Crystal Heart. They get the purest shard of crystal they can find, then pick a crystaller to present the baby to everypony who comes. Then they all share the light and joy they feel, feeding it into the crystal that joins with the Heart, and increases its power! And this is going to be a royal Crystalling, so pretty much the whole empire will show up. That hasn't happened in a millennia!"

"What do you mean it increases the Crystal Heart's power?" Starlight says.

"The energy it uses to protect the Crystal Empire, I guess" Spike suspects.

"Protect it from what?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I... didn't help Twilight with that part," Spike answers, looking unsure about that detail.

Tiger Lily and Starlight have become quite curious about the Crystaling and they like to know more about it. After the discussion, Starlight decides to take Tiger Lily to Twilight. When they go into the room, they can see that Twilight is busy looking at some papers. The two decide to walk in and ask Twilight their question.

As they walk in Starlight calls out, "Hey Twilight, I'm back and Tiger Lily is here too."

"Hi Starlight. Hi Tiger Lily, how are you doing?" Twilight asks with glee.

"Doing fine," Tiger Lily answers.

Starlight thinks it will be a good idea to ask Twilight more about the empire and the crystalling.

Starlight asks"Say Twilight, I and Tiger Lily like to ask you something about the Crystal Empire and The Crystalling."

"Funny that you mentioned it, because I have narrowed your friendship lesson to three options and I thought it will be a good idea for you two to do lesson together. One of my options is at the Crystal Empire," Twilight says holding out two pairs of three papers.

Then Twilight says, "I think it will be a good idea for Tiger Lily to have a crystal pony for a friend."

"And what's the lesson for me," Starlight asks.

With a grin on her face, Twilight happily says, "I found out that's where the first pony you ever cared about lives!"

"Sunburst?" Starlight says with a quiet surprise.

Starlight then turns her head as Twilight explains her other friendship ideas for her and Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily think the lessons are nice, but turns her head to see Starlight showing a scared and nervous look on your face.

Tiger Lily comes over and asks, "Starlight, are you okay?"

Starlight break out of her thoughts to see Tiger Lily and Twilight showing concern looks on her faces.

Starlight makes up a quick excuse and says, "I'm fine, just that Twilight sure make some interesting option, might be hard to chose,"

"I know! I guess you were right… it is gonna be hard to choose one!" Twilight says sounding excited.

"...Yeah," Starlight nervously replies.

Starlight then decides to leave the room while Twilight continues to do some work. Tiger Lily is growing quite concern, and she knows why. So she decides to follow her, to see if there anything for she do to cheer up Starlight. However, Starlight is not in the mood to talk. Starlight opens one of the doors hoping it will be her rooms but it's not. Instead, cleaning supplies have fallen on her. Tiger Lily quickly uses her magic to put the supplies back in the room, and closes the door.

Tiger Lily asks

Starlight groans with annoyance and says, "Ugh! I am never gonna find my way around this place!"

Spike comes out of one of the rooms hearing the noise, and asks, "Gee, Starlight, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, you've been acting strange, and I think I know why," Tiger Lily replies.

Starlight can see she is unable to hide this anymore, and there's no way out of it.

Starlight sighs and says, "I don't know, guys. Twilight's figuring out what my first friendship lesson is, and I guess I'm not exactly thrilled with the options. Well... with one of them."

"Which one?" Spike asks.

Starlight feels very sad and worried about telling them.

Tiger Lily comforts Starlight and says, "Starlight, it's okay, it's okay."

Tiger Lily then turns to Spike and explains, "Starlight is a little nervous about being reunited with her old friend, Sunburst. According to Twilight, he lives in the Crystal Empire."

"Really, but what's so bad about it?" Spike asks.

"Does this have something to do about your friendship being broken up?" Tiger Lily suspects.

Starlight sighs and decides to explain to her the whole story, "When we were foals, Sunburst knew everything there was to know about magic. He always knew just what to do. And he was always there to help me. I guess it's not surprising that Sunburst got his cutie mark in magic and... went off to Princess Celestia's school. But when he left…"

"You blamed cutie marks and stripped a whole village of theirs, and when Twilight and the others stopped you, you went back in time and almost destroyed Equestria," Spike bluntly adds.

Tiger Lily doesn't like that, like, at all.

She Tiger Lily scolds him, "Spike, that's not a nice thing to say."

"No, but he's right. It's not really stuff I'm super eager to tell Sunburst about. I mean, he's probably some big important wizard now, and... I can't even find my way around Twilight's castle."

"How do you know he is, you could be wrong?" Tiger Lily asks with concern.

"I just do," Starlight says feeling sad.

"Well, if Sunburst is that good at magic, maybe he'd appreciate your, uh... those exploits," Spike says, but nervously adds the last part.

Then Tiger Lily says, "I'm sure if you explain to Twilight, I'm sure she'll understand,"

"I know, but I don't want her to think I'm not ready to learn or that I'm not grateful for everything she's doing," Starlight says, still feeling worried.

Tiger Lily smile smiles and says, "I doubt Twilight will think that. She's your friend Starlight, I'm sure she'll understand."

Starlight smiles back and says, "Thanks."

Starlight and Tiger Lily give each other a hug with calm smiles. Spike is glad to see the two are getting close, since they first realizes they are family.

Just then Twilight calls out for the balcony, "Spike! Come quick!"

Spike runs outside of the balcony with Starlight and Tiger Lily along with him. They can see Twilight is very excited about something special. As they look at the sky, they can feel a strong wind blowing. Then a snowflake comes into the sky heading towards uses her wing to catch the snowflake. The three look a the snowflake too for a closer look.

"Wow, it looks pretty!" Tiger Lily complements.

"It's a snowflake," Starlight replies.

As they look at the snowflake, they can see a small pink paper on it. The small paper unfolds itself to see a letter on the paper, which can only mean one thing.

"It's a Crystalling invitation!" Spike says with excitement.

"Shining Armor's a father! I'm an aunt!" Twilight says feeling so happy for the news to come.

"I'm so happy for you Twilight," Tiger Lily giving Twilight a hug.

"And I'm sure you'll be a great aunt," Starlight complements.

"Thank you," Twilight replies.

Starlight looks at the invitation and asks, "So did it say anything about the baby?"

"It sure did, it says that Shining Armor and Cadence have a brand new daughter," Twilight says.

Just then Twilight has an idea, and announces to the three friends, "Well, this settles it! Since we're going to the Crystal Empire, Starlight, your first friendship lesson is going to be... reuniting with Sunburst, and Tiger Lily is going to make her first friend in the Crystal Empire!"

"That sounds fun," Tiger Lily says looking excited.

However Starlight nervously laughs, and quietly says, "Great…"

Going to the Crystal Empire for The Crystalling is one thing, but Starlight reuniting with her old friend is something else. Starlight starts to feel very scared about seeing her old friend again after so long, and not sure what to do. On the other hoof, Tiger Lily seems also excited about going to the empire, and Starlight doesn't want her worried to direct Tiger Lily's time and lesson for making a new friend. So after telling their friends, they decide to pack everything they need for the Crystalling, and it will be an amazing event.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friendship Trip

After a few days of getting things prepared, and other stuff they need to take care of, Twilight, and all of the others are on the train to the Crystal Empire for the baby's Crystalling. Hours later, the train is almost at the crystal empire, and everything is going well and can't wait to get there. However, Starlight is looking at the window feeling nervous and upset about seeing her old friend again. She look back to see that everypony are excited about going to the empire. Since they're almost to the empire, Starlight thinks it will be a good time to wake up Tiger Lily, since she's been sleeping for a while.

Starlight moves Tiger Lily head, and calmly says with a smile, "Tiger Lily, it's time to wake up,"

Hearing Starlight's voice, Tiger Lily wakes up and sits on the seat. She then rubs her eyes with her hooves and lets out a yawn.

"Are we there yet?" Tiger Lily asks feeling a bit tired.

"Almost," Starlight answers.

Starlight and Tiger Lily decide to look out the window to see. Tiger Lily becomes amazed to see the empire and the snow on the way there.

"Wow, look at all that snow," Tiger Lily says looking astonished.

"Yeah," Starlight replies with a small smile.

The two are pretty excited about going to empire to see the Crystalling for themselves. They never been to the empire, so they can't wait to see what the place has in store. However, Tiger Lily notices a sad look on Starlight's face, and knows why.

Tiger Lily hugs Starlight, so she can make sure feel better, and asks, "Still nervous about seeing Sunburst?"

"Yeah," Starlight sadly answers.

Tiger Lily can understand why Starlight is feeling worried. She's ever afraid that Sunburst will be a wizard or scared on what Sunburst will think when he find out what she has done in the past. Tiger Lily knows she need to make a new friend in the empire, but Starlight seems to be more important right now. As they wait, the others are waiting to be at the empire to see the baby, and they all have their own gifts as well. Rainbow yawns for a bit, then notice Applejack having a secret surprise under the sheet,

Rainbow asks, "Um, Applejack, what is that?"

"Oh, just a little somethin' for the young'un," Applejack answers.

Applejack takes the sheet off of her surprise to show it to the others. When the sheet is off, the girls can see that Applejack's gift is a yellow crib, with apples on it.

Then Applejack explains, "Made from genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple trees. We make 'em for all the Apples, and anypony related to Twilight is practically family."

"Wow, it looks so pretty," Tiger Lily replies, interested on seeing the cirb.

"Thanks," Applejack says with a smile.

Rainbow flies past the others as she says, "Yeah, it's okay, but it's no Cloudsdale mobile!"

"Bam!" Rainbow exclaims presenting the mobile for the baby.

Rainbow mobile has four bars around it, and each of them has a rainbow, cloud, and a lighting bolt. It also has a cloud and a ribbon in the middle.

"Ooh!" Rarity and Pinkie replies, admiring Rainbow's gift.

"Pretty!" Pinkie adds as she touches on of the chain.

However one of the chain falls off and hits the ground. Luckily, Starlight uses her magic to pick it up, and puts it back on the mobile.

Applejack says, "Well, a mobile is real nice... as long as you have somethin' to lay in so you can look at it,"

"And a fetching blanket to keep you warm," Rarity adds putting the blanket in the mobile.

Then Twilight says with a smile, "I'm sure Shining Armor and Princess Cadance will love all our gifts, but I think they're more happy we'll be attending the baby's Crystalling."

"Ooh! I can't wait to see all that light and love make the Crystal Heart even more sparkly and shiny!" Pinkie cheerfully says, while jumping up and down.

Then Twilight says, "Actually, Pinkie, the Crystal Heart is an ancient and powerful relic. Without its magic, the Crystal Empire would be lost to the Frozen North."

"Sound to me like it could be really cold over there," Tiger Lily replies not sounding sure about this part.

But Twilight calmly says, "Don't worry, the Crystal Heart will make sure the cold air stays out,"

"Wow, this Crystalling sounds pretty important. I'd understand if you wanted to... you know... wait to do a different friendship lesson when we get back," Starlight nervously replies.

But Twilight says with excitement, "Are you kidding? This trip is perfect! Not only do I get to see the baby and take part in the ceremony that helps maintain the magic of the Crystal Empire, but I'm starting both of my pupils off with the most amazing friendship lesson ever! I can't wait!"

"Right... Me neither…" Starlight nervously replies.

Starlight turn to see Spike and Tiger Lily. Even though they are not saying it, they are showing that Starlight should tell Twilight what's on her mind. Starlight agrees with them and decides to tell her.

Starlight turns to Twilight, and nervously says, "Actually, Twilight, I am a little worried about meeting Sunburst."

"Oh, trust me. I know what it's like to see old friends, but I'll be right there to help things along. I've broken the whole lesson down into a few easy steps to ensure this reunion goes off without a hitch!" Twilight says feeling excited.

Twilight then shows Starlight a very long list for Starlight's friendship lesson.

Twilight then turns to Tiger Lily and says, "And Tiger Lily since you are fully opening up to other, I'm sure if you just be yourself you'll be able to make a new friend here as well."

"Okay, but don't you think the list you made is a bit much," Tiger Lily says, looking at the list.

Spike leans over to Tiger Lily and Starlight, and whispers, "This is Twilight after all."

"I heard that," Twilight says looking a bit annoyed to hear it.

Starlight, Spike, and Tiger Lily start giggling while their hooves or claws are over their mouth. Sometime later, The train has stop at the Crystal Empire train station. When the stain stops at the station, the girls, and Spike exit the train with their gifts.

"Step one, head to Sunburst's house and get you two started on the right hoof. Step two, get to the castle with enough time to visit the ba…" Twilight says as she tells Starlight the list, but then bumps into somepony.

Twilight looks up to see her older brother, Shining Armor.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight happily says with excitement.

"Twilight...!" Shining Armor cheerfully says, but looking a bit tired.

"I didn't know you were meeting us!" Twilight says.

"Of course I am! It's me, right here. Here I am. Why wouldn't I come meet my sister? Though we have met before, heh-heh…" Shining Armor replies looking rather tired.

In fact, the girls and Spike can tell something wrong.

Twilight asks, "Are you alright?"

"I have to agree with Twilight, you look rather tired," Tiger Lily replies.

"Never better! Being a father is amazing! And wonderful, and amazing, and confusing, and amazing, but surprising too, you know? I mean, not that you'd know. You wouldn't know, I know... You know?" Shining Armor franticly replies.

He then sighs a bit, and says, "Sorry. I haven't really slept since Cadance had the baby. Come to think of it, she hasn't either. It sure would be great to get a break."

The girls especially Twilight can tell Shining Armor is very tired.

"Oh, of course! I don't know what I was thinking! You two probably need all kinds of help! Twilight says, understanding the situation.

Twilight turns to Starlight and Tiger Lily as she says, "I'm sorry, girls, but I guess combining your lessons with this visit wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh, uh, don't be ridiculous! You're an aunt now! That's way more important than some friendship lesson," Starlight nervously replies.

"I just wish there was a way to all three at the same time," Twilight replies.

Spike looks at the list, and then comes up with an idea.

Spike turns to the others and says, "Maybe there is! You've already done the work for Starlight's lesson with this list. All we have to do is follow it!"

"Spike, you're a genius!" Twilight says, approving the ideal.

"Yeah…" Starlight nervously replies.

Then grits her teeth and says, "Genius."

"Then it's settled! Shining Armor and I will head straight to the castle, and you two can head straight to Sunburst's!" Twilight says.

Spike salutes to Twilight and says, "Aye-aye, Princess!"

Spike then walks away to head towards the city.

"Uh-huh," Starlight nervously replies.

Starlight then starts to follow Spike to the empire. Tiger Lily feels a bit worried for Starlight, and wants to go help Starlight.

Tiger Lily runs to Starlight and asks, "If you want, I can come with you?"

"You don't have too, this is my friendship lesson, and this is something that I kind have to do on my own. Plus, you have your own lesson to make friends with ponies at the empire, and I'm sure you can do it," Starlight says nervous, yet sure of it.

Tiger Lily looks a bit concern, and says, "If you say so."

"Good luck with Sunburst," Tiger Lily replies.

"And good luck on meeting a new friend here," Starlight replies.

The two then give each other a hug wishing each other good luck. After the hug, the two go on their separate ways, while Starlight is going to rekindle her old friendship, Tiger Lily is going to stay with the others. Twilight and the others can see how close the two have becomes since Starlight is staying in Ponyville.

"Those two have become really close, like how family should be," Fluttershy says with glee.

"You right, I think it's wonderful to see them like a family. They're almost like sisters," Twilight agrees.

Twilight turns to her brothers, and happily says, "Alright, big brother, let's go see this amazing baby pony!"

Twilight and others look at Shining Armor to see he is asleep while standing on his four hooves.

"He's asleep?" Tiger Lily questionably replies.

The girls then giggle as they see Twilight's older brother sleeping.

Shining Armor mutters in his sleep, "Ahhh... the baby…"

The girls continue to giggle and try not to wake up Shining. Of course, they do need him up because of the Crystalling. After carefully waking him up, Shining Armor leads the girls to the Crystal Palace so they can see the new baby. Of course, Tiger Lily is amazed to see the different ponies and how different the city is. It's make Tiger Lily wonder if any of the crystal ponies will like her because she's different from everypony. In her thoughts, she think that if Twilight and everypony else likes her, then there has to be somepony in the empire will want to be her friend.

In the streets of the empire, Starlight and Spike are heading towards Sunburst's house. Starlight is still feeling very worried about seeing her old friend again.

Spike reads the list as he says, "I know you're a little worried about this reunion, but I'm sure Twilight's got everything covered."

"Everything except how I'd rather do absolutely anything else," Starlight bluntly replies.

"Oh, I bet she's taken that into account too. It's all part of the lesson. Trust the lesson," Spike says.

"Right…" Starlight says while rolling her eyes.

As Starlight and Spike head towards the house, Starlight is starting to feel very nervous about seeing Sunburst.

Starlight sighs sadly and says, "Maybe Tiger Lily should come with us."

"Why?" Spike asks.

"Because there are so many crystal ponies out on the street, and there has to be one she'll be friends with," Starlight explains.

"Yeah, but…" Spike replies.

However, Starlight sighs sadly and says, "I know, I should have let her, then I wouldn't be so nervous about seeing Sunburst."

Starlight knows that she needs to think of a way to get herself out of this. Starlight shows a smug on her face to see something she can use to get herself out of the lesson.

"Hey, i-is that... you?" Starlight asks looking at the statue of Spike holding the crystal heart.

"Oh, yep, it sure is! Now, according to the list, Sunburst's house is…" Spike says reading the map.

Starlight cut off Spike's speaking, and asks, "Why is there a statue of you in the Crystal Empire?"

A female crystal pony comes over and happily says, "Because Spike the Brave and Glorious saved all of us from King Sombra!"

"And then again during the Equestria Games!" Another mare crystal pony adds.

"Really?" Starlight asks

"Really!" a male crystal pony says.

He then tells Spike, "Big fan."

Then the pony leaves. Starlight has a plan in order to make sure they don't reach Sunburst's house.

Starlight comes over to Spike and asks, "Um, when were you going to tell me about this?"

"Nah, it's no big deal," Sike says.

Just then some of the crystal ponies says with excitement, "It most certainly is!"

Then all the ponies leave. Starlight can see Spike is a big shot here.

Starlight then pulls out a chair and says, "That's it! We're not going anywhere until I get the whole story!"

Spike takes a seat on the chair, and brings herself some popcorn.

Shen then tells Spike, "And maybe you can tell Tiger Lily about it later, she'll love to hear it."

Spike then start to explain the story to the crystal ponies and Starlight. Of course, this is something Starlight want to hear, and it will keep them distracted from reaching Sunburst's house. Back at the Crystal Palace, Shining Armor are in front of the room where the baby will be at. Of course, Shining Armor has something important to say.

Shining Armor nervously says, "Before we go in, I should probably tell you. Seeing the baby might be a bit of a shock"

"Come on, big brother. I've met babies before. I expect meeting this one won't be any different," Twilight says opening the door.

She and the others along with Shining Armor walk into the room to see Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna in the room. On the bed, they can see the baby wrapped up in her blanket sleeping. The baby has light pink fur, pink shaded to purple mane with sky blue streaks in her mane with curls at the ends. From the looks of it, the baby is a unicorn filly. The girls smiles so see the baby, and are excited for her first day.

The baby then starts to move around a bit, and then exposes something else about her. The girls are shocked to see the baby has wings as well and opens her eye .The baby wings are light pink then expanded to a darker pink shade, and light blue eyes. She is wearing a blue diaper. The baby makes cooing and other baby noise as she lies on the bed.

"Of course, I could be wrong," Twilight replies in surprise.

This news is a shock for everypony in the room, especially for Tiger Lily. She is actually meeting a baby who is born an alicorn just like she is. She start to wonder how is it possible. In fact, she's still wondering how it's possible that she's born an alicorn herself. She knows one thing, this is going to be an interesting encounter and an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Two Pony Situation

Twilight, Tiger Lily and the others are completely shocked to see that the new baby is an alicorn. Tiger Lily is more surprised to see the baby is like her. The little baby alicorn simply moves around on the bed, and sucking on her hoof.

Twilight shockley exclaims, "The baby is an Alicorn?!"

"She's… she's like me!" Tiger Lily adds looking surprised herself.

Princess Cadance looks at the baby looking tired, and says, "It looks that way,"

"But... But... But I thought Alicorn wings had to be earned by accomplishing some great, princess-worthy deed!" Rarity says looking very confused with this.

"Yeah, how can you just be born with 'em?" Applejack asks.

Just then the others remember that Tiger Lily is born an alicorn as well.

Applejack turns to Tiger Lily, and says, "Uh, no offence sugarcube."

"Um, none taken," Tiger Lily replies.

Then Princess Celestia says still surprised about the whole thing, "Still, the birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen!"

"It is beyond even our understanding," Princess Luna adds.

Fluttershy whispers to Rarity and the others, "That's not very reassuring."

"Wow! A unicorn, and a Pegasus! So she could be a super-strong flyer and have crazy baby magic!" Pinkie excitedly explains as she looks at the baby.

The baby looks at Pinkie with a smile on her face and trying to reach her with her hooves.

"Well, I know all about super-strong flying!" Rainbow announces with pride.

Twilight run to Cadence and says, "And I can help keep tabs on her magic."

Then Princess Cadence turns to Tiger Lily, and says, "By the way Tiger Lily, Twilight told me you were born on yourself, perhaps you can tell us what was like to be one."

"Well, my parents told me about it, and let's just say I was kind of a hoof full," Tiger Lily answers, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Why you say that?" Twilight asks looking confused.

Tiger Lily shyly says, "Well, powerful magic surge is one thing my parents had to deal with."

The baby rubs her nose and is getting ready to sneeze. When the baby sneeze, she unleashes a magical blast that go through the roof and through other floors for that matter. The baby's magic also cause a pony's hair to be burned a bit, but luckily she isn't hurt. The girls look at the baby with a shocking expression about the baby's magic.

"Like that," Tiger Lily quietly replies.

The baby then rubs her nose and then goes back to sleep for a quick nap.

Princess Celestia slowly rubs her head with her hoof, as she surprisingly say, "It appears her magic is more powerful than that of a newborn unicorn!"

"And that's for starters," Tiger Lily adds.

"The crowds have already started to gather," Princess Luna says looking out of the window, and can see ponies are gathering for the Crystalling.

Pinkie blows a green balloon and it causes her to float into the air, she then says with excitement, "This Crystalling is gonna be some party!"

The balloon then pops and makes Pinkie falls to the ground.

"Do you think we should call it off?" Princess Cadence asks, as her new daughter sucks on her hoof.

"Um, we've all faced a lot worse than baby magic," Rainbow says acting like it's not a big deal.

"I can't imagine cancelling such a beautiful and important ceremony over something so potentially adorable!" Rarity agrees looking at the little baby.

"In light of the little one's abilities, this Crystalling might be more important than ever," Princess Celestia says.

Then then turns to Princess Cadence, and suggests, "Perhaps you should address your subjects and remind them of that."

Princess Cadence nods her head agreeing to the idea. She kisses her baby goodbye and leaves the room with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The baby wakes up to the kiss and reaches out to her mother as she leave the room.

Twilight turns to her brother who is sleeping on the crib, and asks, "Shining Armor, do you have everything you need for the ceremony?"

Twilight and the others are looking a bit concern about Shining Armor sleeping again.

"Um, he's sleeping again," Tiger Lily replies.

Twilight then moves Shining Armor and it wakes up, well sort of.

"Huh?" Shining Armor replies as he starts to wake up.

He then shockley exclaims, Oh, no! I still have to interview the honor guards, choose the purity crystal, and pick a crystaller!"

Twilight comes over to her brother to calm him down, and says, "Alright, take it easy. Pinkie and Tiger Lily can stay here with me and keep an eye on the baby.

They look to see the baby is holding on to Pinkie's face.

"And we'll all help you with everythin' else," Applejack replies.

The girls turn to see that Shining Armor has fallen asleep again, but on the floor.

"He must be really tired," Tiger Lily replies, looking a bit concern.

"You can say that again," Twilight bluntly agrees.

Shining Armor snores and says, "...baby…"

"That is, if you can stay awake long enough to tell us how," Rarity bluntly replies.

As Pinkie is holding the baby, the baby is playing and laughing with Pinkie's face. Just then, she sees Tiger Lily and wants to be with her. The baby then uses her wings to fly herself to Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily grabs hold of the baby, and is showing a smile on her face.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Hello."

The baby giggles and this start playing with Tiger Lily's hair. Fluttershy and the girls start to giggle and show smiles on their faces to see the baby smiling.

Then Fluttershy says, "It looks like the baby is taking a shine to you."

"Me, how come?" Tiger Lily asks.

"It maybe be a hunch, but it's possible that the baby can tell you have similarities as her or that she simply like you," Twilight suspects.

"I guess so," Tiger Lily says smiling at the baby.

Tiger Lily then snuggles the baby with smiles on their faces.

Tiger Lily turns to Twilight and says, "I wonder how Starlight is doing with Sunburst."

"I'm sure as long as she does it by the list, I'm sure she'll be fine," Twilight answers.

Tiger Lily giggles a bit as she plays with the baby, and says, "I guess you're right, but since they both hadn't seen each other in a long time, they might not recognize each other at first"

With that, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash help Shining Armor up and help him get ready for the Crystalling while Twilight, Pinkie, and Tiger Lily is taking care of the baby alicorn. Meanwhile at the streets of the empire by the Spike statue, Spike is still telling the story about about him saving the Crystal Empire.

Spike says, "...and that's how we found the Crystal Heart, defeated King Sombra, and saved the Empire."

After finishing his story, the crystal ponies cheer and are glad to hear the story.

"We love you, Spike!" one of the crystal fillies say.

Then one of the crystal stallions ask, "Yeah. Tell the one about the Equestria Games!"

But spike gets up and says, "Well, as much as I love reliving my heroic deeds, Starlight and I have an important lesson to do, by order of the Princess of Friendship!"

"Awwww! The crystal ponies replies, feeling sad about unable to hear the store.

But Starlight nervously says, "Aw, come on, Spike! I want to hear about the Games too!"

However, Spike is starting to get on about Starlight's idea, and thinks it will be a good idea to get going.

Spike turns to Starlight and says,"I know you're nervous about seeing Sunburst…"

"But it says right in step three, to, uh: Deal with your fears by facing them, not by putting it off," Spike adds holding the list.

Starlight becomes a bit annoyed and says, "Ugh. Let's go get this over with."

Starlight drops her popcorn and decide to go with Spike to see Sunburst. After some time walking and following the directions, they arrive at Sunburst's house. Sunburts's house is a green crystalized house with a orange roof shaped kind of like a wizard's hat. Starlight walks up to the door so she can knock on the door.

But before she can, Spike shouts, "Wait!"

"Huh? What?!" Starlight asks, feeling started.

"Knocking on the door isn't the next thing on the list!" Spike exclaims reading the list.

Starlight rolls her eyes as she says, "Seriously?"

"I know Twilight can be a little nitpicky, but this is your first lesson as her pupil, and it's important that we do it right!" Spike says showing Starlight the list.

"Fine, what's the next thing on the list?" Starlight asks, looking rather frustrated.

Spike looks at the list and reads, "Before they see each other, be sure to highlight the importance of the meeting."

"I'm pretty sure we can skip that," Starlight replies.

"I don't know... I mean if we skip it, the whole lesson could go south! And then you might end up taking a giant step backwards instead of forwards! Maybe you'll never be able to learn anything about friendship at all! It's almost like your whole future depends on this moment," Spike says bring up different ways on how the friendship lesson can go wrong.

Spike then goes back to the list with a smile, and says, "Highlight the importance of the meeting... check! I can't believe you wanted to skip that!"

Starlight decides to ignore this, and knock on the door. The door opens to reveal to be Starlight's old friend, only he looks a bit different when he's young. Sunburst hair is a bit messy and has a goatee matching his hair, he's wearing glasses, and has a navy blue cloak with teal blue stars and laces. Either way, Starlight can tell it's her childhood friend, Sunburst.

"Sunburst?" Starlight nervously asks,

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Sunburst replies.

Then Starlight nervously says, "It's... It's me, Starlight. We used to be friends?"

Sunburst opens the door more, and can see who the pony really is.

Sunburst surprisingly says, "Oh, of course! S… Starlight! My goodness, it… it's been a long time! What, uh, what have you been up to?"

"Me? Oh! You know, some of this, some of that, different... stuff. Right now, I'm sort of Twilight Sparkle's new pupil," Starlight answers sounding bit nervous.

"The Princess of Friendship?" Sunburst asks looking surprised.

Starlight nervously says, "Heh... yeah... that's actually kind of why I'm here. I mean, I know you're probably very busy."

"What do you mean?" Sunburst asks,

"Well, I figured after magic school, you'd go on to do important wizard work, but…" Starlight answers,

"Oh. No…" Sunburst is about to say something.

But then Sunburst says sounding unsure, "Y… Yes! Uh, y… yes, that's me, yup. Important wizard! Really busy with lots of, uh, wi-wizarding... stuff. Right. Uh, well... good to see you."

With that Sunburst closes the door and leaving Starlight in front of it. Starlight seems a bit confused about it.

Spike say, "Huh. Maybe we should have skipped highlighting the importance of the meeting after all."

Starlight shows a smile on her face as she walks down the stairs and says, "Well, I guess that's that!"

But Spike stops her and says, "Starlight, come on! We have to at least explain what Twilight wants!"

Starlight sighs and agrees to the idea. Starlight knocks on the door again, and Sunburst opens. Starlight shows a shy grin while he seeks are blushing, and is going to explain about why she is here. Meanwhile,back at the Crystal Palace, the three princesses are at the ceremony stage to make an announcement to the crystal pony citizens.

Princess Cadence announces, even though she feels a bit tired, "Dearest citizens, I am sure you are all just as thrilled and ready for this Crystalling as myself and Shining Armor."

As Princess Cadence makes an announcement for the Crystalling, at the back of the stage where the crystal heart is, the others are trying to help Shining Armor get ready for the ceremony, but it's not easy. Especially with Shining Armor is panicking, but mostly freaking out.

"I'm not ready! Shining Armor exclaims, freaking out.

"Take it easy, just pick whoever looks the most like honor guard material," Rainbow says trying to calm Shining Armor down, and present him the guards.

"Right... right," Shining Armor replies feeling tired.

Shining Armor looks at the candidates show might be the honor guard. However, Shining Armor is having a difficult time, and not sure who to pick. This situation is making the guard nervous as well, and not sure as well.

"I'm sorry, fatherhood is way more stressful than I ever thought." Shining Armor replies, trying to calm himself down.

"I can only imagine," Fluttershy replies quietly.

"Now, I know choosing the crystal of purity is a very important decision. So I have gone through the trouble of arranging them in order from incredibly pure to outrageously pure," Rarity says with a smile on her face.

Rarity opens the box to reveal five blue crystal shards in the box.

Fluttershy looks at the crystals, and asks looking unsure, "Um, Rarity, don't they all sort of look the same?"

"Oh, well, to the untrained eye, perhaps. What do you think, Shining Armor?" Rarity asks, present the crystals to Shining Armor.

Shining Armor looks at the crystals with the jitters.

"I don't know!" Shining Armor screams, like it's the end of Equestria.

The girls can see that Shining Armor is really freaking out about becoming a father, and not sure what to do.

Rarity whispers to the others with concern, "I hope Twilight, Tiger Lily, and Pinkie are having better luck with the baby!

The girls nod their heads and are really hoping the three are having better luck than they are right now. Back at the nursery, Twilight and Pinkie have understand what Tiger Lily means that being a baby alicorn can be a hoof full. The baby alicorn is flying all over the place with Pinkie holding on to her.

"Well... at least she's having... fun!" Pinkie says as she being carried by the baby flying from one side to the other side of the room.

The baby also began to show magical beams as well, but Twilight uses her own magic to block it.

"Whee!" Pinkie cheers.

However, Twilight is not having fun with it. Tiger Lily remember that she's been a bit energetic when she's a baby as well, despite her being a weak flyer when she's young.

Twilight scaredly yells, "Pinkie, hold her still!"

"I'm tryiiiiiiing!" Pinkie screams as she trying to get the baby to stop flying and she's dragging Pinkie around.

Just then Tiger Lily has an idea, and says in her thoughts, Maybe I can use the same trick like my parents use on me, it's worth a shot?"

Unable to hold her anymore, the baby flies out of Pinkie's hooves, and fly all over the place. Tiger Lily then begins to play along with her. They both fly fast, and for a long time, that the baby is starting to feel tired. Tiger Lily stops and is waiting for the baby to head towards her.

When the baby reaches her, Tiger Lily grabs hold of her and reacts, "Got you!"

The baby starts laughing a bit, and starts yawning a bit. Tiger Lily can tell that the baby is very tired after all that playing.

Tiger Lily snuggles the baby with her muzzle as she says, "Okay baby, it's time for you to get some sleep before your ceremony."

Tiger Lily flies herself and the baby to a rocking chair at the corner of the room. When she's on the rocking chair, Tiger Lily begins to rock on it, and it's making the baby yawn a bit. Then Tiger Lily starts' to sing a lullaby for her.

Tiger Lily:

Sun goes down and we are here together

Fireflies glow like a thousand charms

Stay with me and you can dream forever

Right here in my hooves tonight

Tiger Lily continues to hum the rest of the song, and with the rocking cause the baby princess to fall right to sleep. After the baby is asleep, Tiger Lily quietly flies to the crib and puts the baby down. She then puts a blanket over the baby so she can sleep. Twilight and Pinkie are amazed to see Tiger Lily is able to get the baby to sleep.

Twilight quietly says with amazement, "Wow, I can't believe you manage to calm her down."

"And that was sweet song you just sang," Pinkie quietly adds.

"Thank you. When I was small my father some times play with me while flying around the house, then once I use up my energy, my mother caught me and rocks me to sleep while singing this song," Tiger Lily replies.

"Sounds like a good way to calm her down," Pinkie complements.

Twilight nods her head agreeing to the idea.

Twilight then starts to make her way towards the door as she says, "We should get going very soon, so while you stay with the baby, Pinkie and I are going to check on the others."

"Okay," Tiger Lily agrees with a calm smile.

After that agreement is settled, Twilight and Pinkie leave the room so they can check on the ceremony, while Tiger Lily stays in the room with the baby so she can take care of her. Seeing the baby reminds Tiger Lily of herself when she's a little filly herself. She remember her parents telling her on how much craziness about her as a daughter, but it's always worth it. Tiger Lily wonder what will it be like to have a child of her own, and might have chapter in her life.

Right Here in My Arms from Barbie as the Island Princess, and slightly altered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Multiple Bonding Time

Back at Sunburst's house, Straight and Sunburst are having a cup of tea, and sitting at a table not saying a word. In fact, the two are not sure what to say to each other, or who should start. It's long since they've seen each other, that they are not sure what to say.

Sunburst breaks the silence, and says, "So... the Princess of Friendship wants you and I to be friends again?"

"Heh, I know, weird, right?" Starlight replies looking nervous and yet showing a smile on her face.

Sunburst adjust his glasses, and questionably asks, "Uh, I don't understand, did something happen to you after I left for magic school?"

"What?" Starlight shockley replies.

Starlight then nervously says as she pour a cup of tea, "No! I… I don't see what that has to do with anything. W… Why would you even ask that?"

However, Starlight is not seeing that she is overflowing her cup, and Sunburst can tell something's up, and wonder what can be wrong.

Starlight corrects herself, and asks as she put the pot down, "I mean, did something happen to you after you left for magic school?"

"What? Um, no. L… Like you said, I'm a… I… important wizard," Sunburst answers, sounding unsure about it.

Spike who is standing behind some books can see that the meeting is not looking very well. Mostly because the two are not talking very much, or not wanting to talk much about what they both been up too.

Spike looks at the list as he nervous says to himself, "I'm sure there's something on Twilight's list that can help here"

Outside of the palace where the Crystal Heart is, Applejack and the others are still trying to help Shining Armor with the preparations, but it's not helpful if Shining Armor is still panicking about the ceremony. Twilight and Pinkie comes out and become a bit concern seeing the prince is a panic.

Twilight questionably asks, "Um, what's going on?"

"Your brother is kind of having a panic attack," Rainbow bluntly answers.

"Oh boy," Twilight replies to the situation.

"So how was watching the baby, hope there wasn't too much trouble," Rarity asks.

Twilight rubs her head with a nervous reply, "Well, there were some complications.

Pinkie jumps in with a smile and explains, "Well the baby keeps flying all over the place and I was being dragged all over the floor, while Twilight keeps trying to stop the baby from zapping her magic all over the room. It would have gone forever if Tiger Lily hadn't been able to get her to relaxed and then sang a sweet song that put the baby to sleep."

After heading the story, the others are kind of surprised that the baby's been a hoof full for them, but at least glad that Tiger Lily is able to help them.

"Sounds to me like the new baby gave you a work out," Applejack says.

"Yeah. She's almost as fast as Rainbow Dash," Twilight replies.

Rainbow looks at Twilight with a confused look and says, "Almost fast, I'm way faster, but the baby has a long way to go if she's going to do better with her flying skills."

Then Rarity asks, "By the way, where is Tiger Lily?"

"She's still with the baby in the nursery," Twilight answers.

She then happily says, "And let's just say that she and the baby are becoming good friends. I think the baby is taking a shine to her."

The girls remember how the baby seems to take a liking to Tiger Lily, since she first lay eyes on her. It's like the two borned alicorns are becoming good friends, like the baby already has her first friend, After that, Rarity tells Twilight and Pinkie that they'll be ready for the Crystalling very soon, and ask Twilight and Pinkie to bring Tiger Lily and the baby. The two agree and leave to bring Tiger Lily and the baby pony.

Back in the nursery, Tiger Lily is still keeping an eye on the baby. Of course, the baby is still sleeping, and hasn't been into any mischief since Twilight and Pinkie leave the room. AS Tiger Lily is with the little baby, Twilight and Pinkie Pie walk into the room to see how Tiger Lily is doing with the baby.

"Hi Twilight. Hi Pinkie," Tiger Lily says.

"Hey Tiger Lily!" Pinkie shouts with excitement.

Twilight shushes Pinkie as she says, "Shhh! You don't want to wake up the baby."

"Oops, my bad, " Pinkie, replies quietly.

Twilight walks over to see the baby is still sleeping on her bed.

"So I'm guessing the baby hasn't caused iny trouble yet," Twilight supests.

"No, she's been sleeping peacefully, and been very sweet," Tiger Lily answers, with a smile.

The three leave the baby be, and make a circle among themselve, so they can discuss some smore.

"So, how is the ceremony going?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Well, the girls have been telling me that my brother had been having a bit of a panic because of the ceremony, but mostly because of him being a new father," Twilight answers.

"I guess that make since," Tiger Lily replies.

"But I'm sure things will come together for them," Twilight says.

"That sounds good," Tiger Lily replies.

Then Twilight says to Tiger Lily, "By the way, I also told the others that the baby have taken a liking to you. In fact, we all start to think that you in a way became the baby's first friend."

"You really think so?" Tiger Lily asks.

"I believe so," Twilight answers with a smile.

"I have to admit, the baby reminds me a lot of of me when I was small, and I was very curious as well. I actually like being around her." Tiger Lily says.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "I sometime wonder if it's alright if Cadence and Shining Armor let me watch her once and awhile?"

"I'm sure once they see how bonded you two are, I think they will approve the idea." Twilight replies.

Tiger Lily shyly nods her head, and really like to be with her some they don't know, is that Princess Cadence and the others princesses have been listening to the whole conversation. Just then, Princess CAdence has a great idea. The three princesses leave the hallway so they can go see how the ceremony is doing, and hopefully Twilight and the others will help out some more.

Then Pinkie says, "By the way, the others want us to head over to where the crystal heart is. It's almost time for the Crystalling to start."

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Sounds good, I'll just bring the baby while she's asleep and…"

But before she can say anything, they start to hear baby noises behind Tiger Lily. The three ponies turn around to see the baby has woken up and start to fly all over the room again. Pinkie grabs hold of her, but the baby continues to drag her all around, just like before. The baby then starts to shoot magical beams again, as Twilight manages to stop them once more. Tiger Lily then decides to fly around hoping to tire the baby out. However, they don't have too much time, so Twilight comes up with an idea. Twilight uses her magic to create a protective bubble so the baby can't move around, and Pinkie keeps holding on to her. Tiger Lily stops flying to see the baby smiling at her. With that, Twilight uses her magic to carry the baby and Pinkie to the Crystalline with Tiger Lily flying next to the bubble.

Outside side of the palace where the Crystal Heart is the others are trying just about ready for the ceremony. Of course, Shining Armor is still trying to calm down while Rarity is brushing his mane. After his mane is fixed up and finally calmed down, Shining Armor is able to have everything together for the Crystalling Ceremony. Just then Princess Cadence and he two princess sisters arrive at the base where the heart is.

Shining Armor comes up to them finally calm down, and says, "Okay, I chose the honor guard, picked the purity crystal, and I know exactly who I want to be our crystaller."

"That's good," Princess Cadence says with a smile.

"And we also have something else accomplished as well," Cadence says with glee.

Shining Armor and the others look a bit confused to see Cadence smiling the way they are.

Shining Armor giggles a bit, and asks, "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing much, it's just that I think I have in idea who should be the baby's godparent," Princess Cadence answers with a smile.

"That's good to know, who is it?" Shining Armor asks.

"You have to wait until after the ceremony and I know it will be a good idea to do so. All I can tell you is that she's really bonded with our little one," Princess Cadence says with a grin on her face.

"Okay, so, all we need is…" Shining says, trying to think of what else they need.

However, Cadence simply stares at her husband, and answers, "The baby?"

Shining Armor becomes shocked as she curls up his lips. He completely forgot about the whole point of the Crystalling.

However, Twilight's voice calls out, "We're here!"

Which makes Shining Armor relieve about it. Everypony look to see the new princess in a bubble while Pinkie is holding on to her. The bubble has been casted by Twilight, and Tiger Lily is flying next to the bubble so the baby can be happy. The baby flies around with Pinkie holding on to her.

Pinkie surprisingly says, "She's a really strong flyer!"

Everypony can see the baby is having a great time, and is happy. Twilight opens the bubble a little so Tiger Lily can hold the baby now. Once Tiger Lily gets a hold of the little alicorn, Pinkie let's go of her, and being levitated to Twilight in the bubble. Twilight burst the bubble putting Pinkie down after that.

Twilight pets the baby on the head with a smile, and says, "Come on sweetie, it's time for you to be with your mommy."

After ticking the baby a bit, Tiger Lily takes the little princess over to her mother. Cadence then uses her magic to take the baby from Tiger Lily's grasp, and place her in her hooves. However, as Tiger Lily leaves to be with her friends, the baby starts to whimper and reaches her hooves out for her, not wanting Tiger Lily to leave. The baby starts to whimper more, and her eyes become watery. The girls and the others are starting to notice. When the baby can't hold it anymore, the baby cries feeling like a sonic blast, after a short time she stops crying. However, the loud cry from the baby still the Crystal Heart, and then makes it crack all over. With that, the Crystal hart falls from the bias to the ground in little pieces. Everyone gasp to see the results of it, and know that this is bad, really bad.

"I'm guessin' that's gonna make it harder to do the Crystalling," Applejack worriedly replies.

Then Twilight says, "It's worse than that, without the Heart, the Crystal Empire's about to be buried under a mountain of ice and snow!"

She opens one of the curtains to see that dark clouds are forming, and strong weather of snow is on it's way. They all can see that Twilight is right, without the Crystal Heart, the empire will be covered in ice and snow, along with anypony who are living in there as well. They have a really bad situation that they need to fix, and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Broken Heart And the Freezing Cold

Seeing that the crystal heart is broken. The group can see they have a terrible situation. Without the heart and it's magic, the empire along with everypony who lives here will be covered in ice and snow of the frozen north. They need to figure out how to fix the heart and fast.

"So... not only can we not take part in a fabulous ancient ceremony, but we're also about to be frozen solid!" Rarity scaredly says.

Then Twilight worriedly says, "Without the Crystal Heart's magical protection, the entire city's about to become a winter wasteland!"

But Applejack says looking confused and concern, "But what about when King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Heart was missin'? The city wasn't covered in snow then!"

"The Heart wasn't missing, it was still in the castle. King Sombra had just hidden it," Twilight clarifies.

"I'm afraid Twilight is correct, and the storm clouds are already forming," Princess Celestia agrees and seeing the dark clouds forming in the sky.

"And it's about to get worse," Princess Cadence adds.

Rainbow Dash looks at the clouds with a confident looks and says, "I can totally fly up there and bust those puppies! No problem!"

However, Princess Celestia uses her magic to close the curtains to prevent Rainbow Dash from going outside in the cold.

"I wouldn't advise it, Rainbow Dash. Those storm clouds are not like the ones you know," Princess Celestia advise.

"I'm afraid she's right," Tiger Lily sadly adds.

The others look at Tiger Lily with a confused look.

Then Pinkie asks, "What do you mean?"

"After years of understanding weather, and what goes on in nature, I'm afraid these storms have a mind of their own, and they're much harsher than any snow storm I've ever encounter," Tiger Lily explains.

"I'm afraid Tiger Lily is right, this far north, the weather has a will of its own, and now it will only grow stronger, enveloping everything in its path," Princess Luna agrees.

"Including the Crystal Empire!" Princess Cadence scaredly replies.

"And us along with it!" Twilight worriedly adds.

Just then, everypony start to feel a harsh wind. They can tell that the far north's weather is only getting stronger, and soon it will cover the empire in its weather.

Then Tiger Lily scaredly asks, "What are we going to do?!"

Meanwhile back at Sunburst's house, Spike is trying to figure out a way to help Starlight rekindle her friendship, but using the list is not going so well.

"There's gotta be somethin'..." Spike quickly replies, looking at the list.

As he do that, Starlight and Sunburst are still having tea, but their conversation is not doing so well.

Sunburst says, "I know Princess Twilight is keen on the two of us rekindling our friendship, but... it's been so long. I don't see how anything on that list is going to help."

"I know, right? It's not like there's some spell that would magically compel us to pick up where we left off," Starlight replies.

Then Sunburst says, "Well, actually, there's several. Mistmane's Material Amity, Rockhoof's Rapport, Flash Prance's Fellow... ship... But I… I get the feeling the princess isn't looking for a spell."

"Definitely not," Starlight answers.

Spike looks at the list, and try to see what the list wants them to do next.

Spike find it, and exclaims, "Got it!"

He then turns to the two ponies and says, "And if all else fails, ask them to share an embarrassing moment from their past, maybe even something they regret!"

Starlight and Sunburst looks a bit confused, and some what a bit unsure about sharing some of their embarrassing moments in their past.

"Uh, I don't see how that would help," Sunburst says, looking unsure.

"Uh, yeah! We should just get out of your mane. It's pretty obvious this isn't going how Twilight hoped, and I'm sure you have plenty of important work to do…" Starlight says, as she is getting ready to leave.

"What? Oh! Right, yes, heh-heh! Uh, no rest for the wizardly," Sunburst replies, acting a bit nervous.

Starlight walks away as he passes Spike, and says, "Come on, Spike."

Spike groans with a bit annoyed, and a bit disappointed that the list is not going so well. He then walk with Starlight out of the door, and close it right behind them. Starlight knows that she and Sunburst might never be able to fix their friendship. Back at the base of the castle, where the Crystal Heart is shattered, The girls, princesses, and Shining Armor are trying to think of a way to fix the Crystal Heart and save the empire from being covered in snow and ice.

Twilight tries to think of an idea, as she says, "There must be a spell that can restore the Crystal Heart!"

"Perhaps," Princess Celestia replies.

"But it isn't something that either of us know," Princess Luna worriedly adds.

Princess Cadence comes over and says, "The library here at the castle is nearly as extensive as the one in Canterlot. There's a good chance we can find something there!"

The others can see that it's the only choice they have. However, they need to stop the storm long enough to find a spell or something to fix the heart.

Twilight turns to the two princess sisters, and asks, "Can you hold off the storm?"

"Yes, for a time, but even our magic will eventually succumb to the power of the Frozen North," Princess Luna answers.

Then Princess Celestia says, "We will do what we can, but you must hurry."

Tiger Lily comes up to the princesses and asks, "Should I go help too?"

"I'm afraid not, even though you are connected to nature including weather, I'm afraid your magic might not be strong enough to help us with the storm," Princess Celestia sadly answers.

Then Princess Luna says, "And Twilight and the others can use your help around the library."

"Okay," Tiger Lily replies.

With that, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna head to the center of the harsh weather and uses their magic to hold off the storm for as long as they can possibly can. While they're doing that, the others need find something to fix the heart and stop the frozen north weather.

Twilight turns to the others, and says, "I don't know how long it will take to find the right spell, but you should probably tell the crowd outside to get somewhere warm!"

"And try not to mention the Crystal Heart. We don't want to start a panic," Princess Cadence adds.

The girls agree to the idea. It's decided that Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy will be going to the crowd and try to get them somewhere safe and warm from the storm.

"Yes, ma'am. C'mon, girls!" Applejack says.

With that, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy head over to the crowd of crystal ponies and try to get them to leave back to their houses.

Twilight comes over to the others and says, "I'm gonna need all of your help. The crystal library is enormous!"

"You can count on us, Twily!" Shining Armor says while holding the baby in his hooves.

The baby alicorn then starts to giggle as babies do. Just then, she teleports herself on to Pinkie's face, freaking her out. Pinkas pulls the baby off of her face, and the baby is about to hit the ground. Luckily Tiger Lily is able to catch her in time. However, the baby smiles seeing Tiger Lily and teleport herself and Tiger Lily away. The others become freaked out to see what the baby has done.

Shining Armor scaredly exclaims, "Where'd they go?!"

The group look around and can hear the baby giggling around the area.

Just then, they hear TigerLily calling out, "Help!"

Princess Cadence turn to hear the noise is coming from one of the doors in the palace,

"This way!" Princess Cadence instructs.

Knowing where the two have gone, Cadence leads the others into the castle so they can get the baby and Tiger Lily back from wherever they are. In the streets of the Crystal Empire, Starlight and Spike are heading back to the palace to see Twilight and the others, but not aware of the frozen air, snow falling, and everything is freezing around them. Starlight is distracted because her time with Sunburst has not been successful.

"Well, Spike, looks like my biggest fears came true. I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight decides to give up on me entirely," Starlight sadly replies, with a sigh.

"Aw, it's not your fault. I'm the one who said all we needed was this list," Spike replies.

"It's not the list, Spike, or you, or Twilight, I'm the one Sunburst doesn't want to be friends with," Starlight says feeling sad.

"I don't remember him saying he didn't want to be friends," Spike replies.

"He didn't have to say it," Starlight sadly replies.

"Well, Twilight obviously thinks you're worth being friends with, And I do too! Even Tiger Lily think so too, and she thinks of you more as a sister than a friend," Spike says, giving Starlight a hug.

Starlight smiles back and says, "Thanks, Spike. At least I have two friends and a cousin, even if one of them has dragon breath."

Spike looks a bit confused when Starlight is saying something about his breath. He takes a deep breath, and notice something wrong, and it's not his breath.

"Uh, that's not dragon breath, it's freezing!" Spike says feeling the harsh cold.

Just then, a strong cold wind blows right past them, and they can feel it. They look around to see the buildings are covered in ice and snow.

"Oh, you're right! But I thought the Crystal Heart was supposed to keep the cold weather out," Starlight says, looking confused and worried to see the empire is not looking right.

"It is…" Spike agrees.

He then realizes something and exclaims, "Unless something's happened! Come on!"

Know disasters on the foot, Starlight, and Spike hurry back to the palace to see what's going on. Of course, things around here are already getting harry as it it. Back at the palace, the baby is flying around the palace with Tiger Lily being hold with her mgica. Tiger Lily tries her best to get the baby to let go of her, fly, or do what it takes to calm the baby down, but nothing seems to work. Luckily Twilight and the others are able to grab Tiger Lily, but not the baby. However Cadence is able to grab hold of the baby. After getting them both back, everypony rush to the library so they can find a book that will contain a spell so they can fix the Crystal Heart, before the entire empire is covered in snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Truth of Problems

Back at the palace where the ceremony is, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are trying to get the crystal ponies inside their homes, but so far, it's not working very well. The ponies don't want to leave. It's even harder when the three friends can't mention the heart being broken.

"We're just saying that it might not be the best idea to stay outside!" Rainbow loudly says.

"I camped out all night for this spot! I'm not about to just give it up!" A crystal mare protests while sitting in her chair.

The rest of the ponies nod their heads agreeing that they don't want to leave at all.

"Still, when you think about it, the view is just as good a little further back, like... inside your house?" Fluttershy shyly replies.

Hearing this, the crystal ponies are starting to get concern and wonder what's going on

"The Crystalling ceremony is one of our most sacred traditions! And when that foal is held before the Crystal Heart, I plan to be as close to the action as possible!" One of the stallions says, and he means it.

Along with everypony else in the empire for that matter.

Applejack looks a bit concern, and honestly says, "Honestly, I don't know if there's gonna be a Crystallin'. The truth is, the baby's an Alicorn and her magic's plum crazy, so you might not wanna be that close after all."

Hearing the news makes the ponies even more excited.

"A baby Alicorn? Wow, I can't wait to see that!" One of the mares says with excitement.

"Oh, those little wings are probably so cute!" One of the stillions complements.

"I know, right?" Another stallion agrees.

"Look, I am a hundred percent sure the Crystalling isn't happening," Rainbow loudly announces.

Just then they can hear blasting noise and bright light. The girls look up to see magical beams are shooting out of the castle. The girls can suspect it's the baby's magic surge. However the crystal ponies have a different opinion.

One of the stallion remarks, "No Crystalling, huh? Then why are they starting the fireworks show?"

All the ponies start cheering for excitement and can't wait for the baby to be shown to the empire. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy can see that it's going to be harder to get the ponies to leave, and the storm is still forming. In the castle library, Twilight and Cadence are looking for any books that can help fix the heart while Shining Armor, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Tiger Lily are busy chasing the baby around, and the little alicorn is very energetic.

Shining Armor takes deep breaths as chasing the baby, and says, "Young filly... come back here!"

"Come to your Auntie Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie explains, while chasing the baby from her end.

AS the four are chasing the baby. Candace is looking through the bookshelves and pasting them to Twilight to Twilight.

"Bridle Buck's Boat Chants, Hayhoof's Intonements, Mystic Maps and Mazes…" Twilight says in a panic, but so far none of them seem to do.

Twilight groans in frustration and puts one of the books down.

She turns to Cadence asks, "Anything up there?"

"Not yet! I'm not even sure how these are organized!" Cadence calls out looking through the shelfs.

As Cadence looks through the book on the shelf her baby teleports herself on it./ Cadence tries to carefully grab her, but the baby hiccups and pushes herself back and unleash a bright yellow beam. The baby then teleports herself to where Twilight is and circle around her and the desk. Shining Armor chase after the baby.

Cadence worriedly asks, "Shining Armor, I thought you were taking care of the baby?!"

"I'm trying!" Shining Armor screams, still chasing the baby through the library.

Shining Armor continues to chase the baby and makes a turn in the library, but the baby teleports herself away, and continues to fly in an opposite direction. The baby is happily playing and laughing as she flies around.

Rarity jumps in front of her with confidence and holding a butterfly net, and shouts, "Gotcha!"

The baby becomes surprised to see it. The baby then teleports herself from being in front to behind behind Rarity. Rarity looks behind to see that she missed.

"Oh! Or not…" Rarity bluntly replies.

The chase continues and it's becoming tiring. As the baby flies, Pinkie is chasing right behind her and heading to an intersection of the library. Shining Armor, Tiger Lily, and Rarity are able to take a different row of the library corning the baby. With that, they jump so they can grab her, but the baby teleports herself, and the four ponies crash into each other. They all get up to see the baby is still flying.

"Dealing with babies is tough work," Pinkie says feeling a bit tired.

Shining Armor turns to Tiger Lily and asks, "Did your parents had to deal with you flying and teleporting yourself all the time?"

"Apparently yes, but when I got older I didn't use teleportation spells until Twilight taught me how to properly use them. Not tom mention I never made a really loud scream like the baby did," Tiger Lily sheepishly answers.

Then Rarity asks, "Then what do we do?"

"What babies want you to do, keep playing until she tired herself out," Tiger Lily informs.

Shining Armor and the others agree to the idea, they just need to keep chasing or in the baby's case, play with her until she's tired herself out. As Tiger Lily and the others chase the baby, and Twilight and Cadence try to find a spell, Starlight and Spike comes into the library to see the chaos. Twilight is reading the books at a fast paced, Cadence is looking through the shelves and pass them to Twilight, and Tiger Lily and the others are chase a baby they don't recognize. The baby unleash the magic beam and the tow duck down.

Starlight exclaims with a shock, "What is going on?!"

"You want the long or the short version?" Pinkie asks, when the baby is dragging her around.

"Short?" Starlight questions answers.

"The baby's an Alicorn and she accidentally destroyed the Crystal Heart, so Twilight and Cadance are looking for a spell to put it back together and save the Crystal Empire from turning into a giant wasteland of ice and snow." Pinkie fastly explains.

Starlight and Spike shockley states hearing the news.

Then Starlight bluntly says, "Oh."

Shining Armor tries to catch the baby, but ends up missing and bumping into Pinkie Pie. They still need to chase the baby and get her to stop, but she doesn't seem that tired. AS Cadence is searching, she notice an old dark graw book with gold lining and stars on the cover.

Cadence levitates the book to Twilight, as she suggests, "What about this? Trotter's Tome of Reliquary?"

Twilight takes a close at the book and read through it, and thinks she find the spell she needs.

Twilight smiles and announces, "I think this is it!"

She then shows Cadence the spell she has found in the book.

Cadence reads the book and can see the spell can help, and says, "'Spell of Relic Reconstitution'! I can't believe we found it!"

"It's a good thing, too! Without this, I don't know what we'd do!" Twilight exclaims, sounding relieved.

As she holds the book with her magic, the baby teleports herself to the books and flies away. Pinkie jumps on the book and jumps high to the baby.

"Got you!" Pinkie shouts having the baby in her hooves.

Just then the baby unleashes a hiccup and a magic beam again. Rarity uses a mirror to reflect it, and bonuses to Shining Armor. He uses a protective shield, and bounces off. It spell comes to Tiger Lily and she uses her magic to repel it. Then lastly the magic comes to Starlight and uses her protective spell to reflect it. However, the beam hits the book and makes a large hole in the middle.

Pinkie sheepishly says, "Oops!"

Twilight looks at the busted books, and exclaims, "That spell was the only thing we found in the whole library that was even close to what we needed!"

"I'm so sorry, Twilight!" Starlight sadly apologizes.

"It's not your fault, Starlight. None of us were expecting any of this," Twilight replies looking a bit concern about this whole thing and looking at the pages of the book.

Cadence asks, "Do you think you can remember the spell?"

"I only read it through once!" Twilight exclaims.

Rarity comes over, and calmly says, "Well, if anypony can exactly remember something she read for the first time two minutes ago, it's you, Twilight."

"I'll try, but I'm not sure how long it'll take," Twilight replies reading the book with a concern look.

Just then snow falls into the library, and everypony can see that the clouds are forming faster.

Pinkie scaredly asks, "Is quickly an option?"

"I'll help if I can, but we should evacuate the city just in case! You need to lead everypony to the train station before the tracks freeze over!" Cadence announces to the others, as she levitates her baby on to her back.

"We will, but between you and Twilight, I'm sure you'll remember the spell," Shining Armor says.

After Shining Armor give his goodbye to Cadence, he along with Rarity and Pinkie hurry to the ceremony to warn the ponies about the evacuation. Twilight brings out a quill and scroll so she can write the spell.

Twilight says with concern, "I only hope this spell is the one we need,"

"Is there anything I can do?" Starlight asks.

"I don't think so. I'm just sorry about your lesson," Twilight says, feeling sorry for the whole mess.

"Oh, that doesn't matter now. Sunburst and I don't have anything in common anyway. He's a big important wizard! And I'm re-learning everything I ever thought I knew," Starlight sadly says,

Tiger Lily hugs Starlight and sadly says, "I'm sorry things didn't work out with him."

"That's okay," Starlight replies with a sad smile.

Cadence comes over and questionably suggests, "Sunburst? I don't recognize the name, but if he's an important wizard, you should bring him here. Maybe he'll know what to do if the spell fails."

Just then Starlight has an idea and happily cheers, "Of course!"

With that Starlight runs to go back to Sunburst's to get some help.

Twilight turns to Spike and informs him, "You better go with her, Spike."

Spike runs after Starlight.

Tiger Lily decides to run after her, and says, "I'm coming too."

Twilight and Cadence doesn't say anything, but accepts Tiger Lily's wish to help Starlight. They book look through the broken wall to see that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can't hold the storm out for much longer. After a quick run, Starlight, Spike, and Tier Lily reach Sunburst's house. When the reach inside and closes the door, they can see Sunburst looking at his book.

Starlight panicky asks, "Sunburst! Haven't you looked outside?!"

Sunburst looks outside to see that snow and harsh clouds are outside, and he's really confused about it.

Sunburst says looking confused about the event outside, "Snow? That's... not right. The Crystal Heart…"

"Is gone! The baby… Shining Armor and Cadance's baby… it's an Alicorn!" Starlight says in concern.

The news shock Sunburst and makes his glasses fall off his face a bit.

Sunburst adjust his glasses and asks, "Really?"

Starlight nods her head and a panic state and says, "Really! And her magic is a little berserk, and well, I guess she destroyed the Heart, but Twilight thinks she can fix it and Princess Cadance thought you could help!"

"Me?" Sunburst asks with a shock.

"Of course! You're an important wizard in the Crystal Empire! It just makes sense!" Starlight answers.

"And maybe you know a spell that might be able to help fix the Crystal Heart and maybe help keep the baby's magic in check," Tiger Lily adds.

"Right... right... right right right. You know, I'd like to help, I-I really would. I-I just have so much, um, important wizard work to do around here," Sunburst says looking skeptic, and turns back to his books.

"Huh?!" The three friends reply with a confused look.

Tiger Lily is also getting a strange suspicion that Sunburst is not being honest about him being busy, or being a wizard.

Tiger Lily turns to Starlight and whispers, "Starlight, I don't think Sunburst is being honest about being a wizard,"

"What made you say that?" Starlight asks, whispering back.

Then Tiger Lily asks, "When you were with him and said he's a wizard, did he act nervous and doesn't like to talk about it?"

"I guess," Starlight answers.

"Did you also talk to him about your life?" Tiger Lily asks looking concerned.

Starlight sighs sadly and answers, "Not much."

Tiger Lily suggests, "Maybe you two need more help and time with communication with each other."

"How would I do that?" Starlight asks.

"You have to tell Sunburst the truth. You have to tell Sunburst what happened after he left for magic school, maybe then he can be honest with you, bt first, we need to get Sunburst to at least help us with this," Tiger Lily sadly suggests.

Starlight aods her head along with Spike agreeing that Sunburst may have an idea to help them. Back at the palace where the ceremony is, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are still trying to get everypony to leave, but none of them are moving.

"You can't stay here!" Applejack shouts.

"Did I mention this was a Royal Crystalling? When the crystaller holds the young one aloft, all of the Empire will share their joy and light, and the Crystal Heart will beat stronger than it ever has before!" One of the stallion explains.

"It really is a moving ceremony!" the other stallions agress.

Then Fluttershy shyly says to the ponies, "I really don't think it's going to happen,"

Rainbow starts to shiver and complains, "Come on, it's freezing out here!

"Uh, this is the Crystal Empire. We've seen snow before," The crystal mare on her chair remarks.

And everypony are not leaving.

"Not like this!" Shining Armor's voice surrounds the area.

Everypony including the three friends look to see Shining Armor is on the stage.

He then announces, "We don't have time to argue! Princess Cadance has decided to evacuate the city!"

Everypony gasp hearing their prince saying the princess has order an evacuation of the empire.

"But the Crystalling...!" one of the stallions worriedly asks.

"I don't know if we'll ever have another Crystalling again! The Crystal Heart... is shattered," Shining Armor sadly announces the news to the citizens.

Hearing the tragic news everypony thinks it's not safe to be here anymore. With Shining Armor's lead, everypony begins to evacuate the city. Of course, Applejack gives the ponies the 'I told you so' remark, but follows the ponies out of the city. Back at Sunburst's house, Starlight, Tiger Lily, and Spike are trying to get Sunburst to help, but he's not having it.

Starlight comes over and says, "Sunburst, I know you're busy, but did you hear what I said?"

"Oh, I heard you, but-but like I said, when you're an important wizard, the work just piles up," Sunburst says, and sounds like he's making an excuse.

"Sunburst!" Starlight yells.

Sunburst hears Starlight and drops the books.

Sunburst sighs, turns back to Starlight, and sadly says, "Look, Starlight, I want to help. I do. But I can't. I wish I could."

"What do you mean?!" Starlight asks.

"Fixing an ancient relic? I-I can't even come close to doing something like that!" Sunburst, admits sounding upset.

"But I thought you were an important wizard!" Starlight replies in concert, and not understanding the situation.

Tiger Lily becomes angry about seeing that she shouts, "That's just it Starlight, I don't think Sunburst is a wizard at all, I think he just said that so you wouldn't know the truth just like how you wouldn't tell Sunburst the truth about what happened after he left for magic school!"

She then turns to Sunburst and firmly says, "Look Sunburst, I understand why you tried to hide that fact about you not being a wizard and worriedly what she thinks if you're not, but allowing Starlight to believe in it is not okay. You can see what it caused right now."

Hearing Tiger Lily's angry, Sunburst starts to feel bad like he has done something wrong. Starlight and Spike can see Tiger Lily anger as well as Sunburst sadness.

Starlight comes over and sadly asks, "Sunburst, is this true?"

Sunburst hangs his head feeling ashamed and answers, "I'm afraid it is."

The three can see that Sunburst feels bad about what happen. They also know that since Sunburst can't really fix the problem, there might not be a way to fix the heart and save the empire. With the snow storm getting close, and time running out, there might not be a way to save the empire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Crystalling

Knowing the truth about Sunburst not being a wizard is kind of a shock, but they don't have much time for this. Tiger Lily explains to Starlight that ow will be a good time to restart their conversation with each other. Starlight, Spike, and Tiger Lily goes into the back room to see Sunburst feeling bad, and mostly because of the fact that he is unable to do magic.

"Sunburst, are you okay?" Starlight asks with concern.

Sunburst sighs sadly and says, "I know it's hard for you to understand, but not all of us end up achieving greatness."

"What? Why wouldn't I understand that?" Starlight asks with a shock.

She then sits on the chair with Sunburst. Tiger Lily and Spike comes over to them to help out.

"Really? You're the protégé of the Princess of Friendship! I don't think she picks just anypony for that!"

"Technically, she's more of a student than a protégé," Spike remarks.

"And I'm Twilight's student too," Tiger Lily adds.

"Whatever. I'm sorry I'm not the big important wizard you were expecting," Sunburst says sounding upset.

Then Tiger Lily says, "Sunburst, Starlight doesn't care of your a powerful wizard or not. From what she told me you seem to be very knowledgeable with reading spells and other magic."

"She's right, but you didn't made it easy by lying me," Starlight adds with a worried look.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I was unable to do the spell themselves! Reading about magic is one thing, but you don't know what it was like at magic school! To know so much and not be able to do any of it!" Sunburst explains, sounding very upset.

This makes Starlight upset that she outburst explains about her troublesome past, "Well, you don't know what it was like to be left behind, and then getting so bitter that you steal the cutie marks from an entire village and then get defeated by Twilight and her friends, so you travel through time to get back at them, but got you to realizes that your selfish desire for revenge almost cost you a pony who really wanted to be my friend, and then they ended up teach you about it, but you're so terrified ponies will find out what you did that you can't make any friends!"

Explaining to Sunburst about everything that has happened in her past upset her enough to shed a fee tears from her eyes. She then whips them off. Sunburst is completely shocked to hear what has happened to Starlight after leaving for school.

Sunburst adjust his glasses and asks still a bit shocked, "Did you really travel through time?"

Starlight starts to feel a bit embarrassed of what she says to Sunburst.

"See? I told you he'd be impressed," Spike says with a smirk on his face.

Then Tiger Lily says, "And she did, and the only why she did that was because you lost touch with her. It really hurt Starlight's feelings."

Starlight sighs and explains, "It's true, it really did hurt me, and while I was thinking of a way to get back at Twilight and her friends, I met her and she really wanted to be my friend, but I was too caught us with revenge that… I almost lost her in the process."

With that, both get off of their seats so they both can talk to each other.

Sunburst says, "I'm sorry we lost touch, maybe if I had reached out, you could have helped me at magic school, and I could have helped you to…"

"Not become totally evil?" Starlight adds in remarks.

Sunburst laughs a bit in the remarks. Starlight laughs a bit as well.

"Let's just say, I know what it's like to have something you're not exactly proud of," Starlight says feeling skeptical about it.

"When you showed up thinking I was some big wizard…" Sunburst says, but a bit unsure what else to say.

"You were so embarrassed to tell her the truth that you decided to let her think that," Tiger Lily adds.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth," Sunburst apologizes.

"It's fine. At least we worked it all out. I think Twilight would be proud of us," Starlight says with a smile.

"And you two were able to be fully honest with each other. I guess trying to tell each other about your situations in the past is what holding you two back," Tiger Lily adds with glee.

"Right," Starlight replies, wink her eye at her.

The four are glad that everything has worked out for them. In fact, Tiger Lily and Spike are glad that Starlight and Sunburst are glad to be friends again.

Sunburst then says while looking at Tiger Lily, "By the way, I don't think we were properly introduced and I've noticed you are an alicorn too."

Tiger Lily and Starlight blush and shyly says, "Right."

"Sunburst, this is my friend, or should I say, my cousin Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily, this is my old friend Sunburst," Starlight introduces the two to each other.

"It's nice to meet you, and… sorry for you know, yelling at you earlier, " Tiger Lily says, and apologizes.

"It's nice to meet you… too, and… that's okay," Sunburst asks looking a vit surprised to hear who Tiger Lily is.

Then Sunburst says with amazement, "Wow, your cousin is an alicorn!"

"Yeah, I was very surprised when I first found out. What's more, she's born as an alicorn just like the baby is," Starlight replies.

"Amazing," Sunburst says rather impressed by it.

"Well, if you ever want to tell more about your lives, we should probably leave now!" Spike says looking at the window to see the storm is getting worse.

Starlight and Tiger Lily realizes that Spike is right.

"I forgot to tell you! They're evacuating the city!" Starlight says with a panic.

Starlight then starts to push Sunburst with Tiger Lily and Spike dragging him as she says, "You need to get to the train station, unless you've got a spell here that will drive back the Frozen North and fix the Crystal Heart so the baby can have her Crystalling?"

Just then an idea hits Sunburst, "Crystalling...!"

"Of course!" Sunburst exclaims as he runs to the bookshelves.

Sunburst then uses his magic to find some books and see different spells. Starlight, Spike, and Tiger Lily look to see what Sunburst is doing.

Tiger Lily turns to the others and says, "I think Sunburst has an idea."

"I do, but I need your help gathering the spells we need," Sunburst answers with a smile.

"Right," The three agree.

With that, The three help Sunburst looks through books to see which spell can help with the Crystal Heart. Luckily Sunburst knows every spell in the book. Outside of the empire, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are trying to their best to keep the clouds away, but it's taking a lot of their strength.

"Push them back, my sister!" Celestia exclaims while struggling with the storm.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are trying their best to stop the clouds as long as they could. However, the storm is too strong, and the two princesses are being covered in the dark clouds. As the two princesses do their best to distract the storm, Shining Armor and the five friends are evacuating the citizens to the train station. With the snow and ice coming over, it's making a bit of a struggle to get through.

"This way!" Shining Armor informs.

The girls along with shining Armor try their best to keep the storm away and help the ponies get through. Rainbow is able to bust some of the clouds, but the snow and ice freeze her wings, so she lands so she can run with the others.

"Just a little bit further, y'all! The station's just ahead!" Applejack informs.

The ponies look ahead to see the train station, but they can see somepony heading towards them. As the two groups get closer, Shining Armor and the others can see Tiger Lily, Starlight, Spike, and Sunburst heading towards them.

Tiger Lily shouts, "Everypony stop!"

And that's what everypony does a the first call.

"We have to go back!" Starlight exclaims.

"I know how to stop this! Sunburst adds loudly through the storm.

"But we need to head back to base where the Crystal Heart was, and fast!" Tiger Lily adds.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna fly towards the others to see the four friends. Celestia smiles to see that her old student is also hear, and knows how to fix it. With further instruction, everypony including the princess head back to the palace to save the empire from the cold. Back at the palace, Twilight is still trying to finish the spell while Princess Cadence wait patiently for it. After a bit more Twilight stop writing and think she has everything. The baby is still sleeping in her carrier.

"Uh, I think that's everything?" Twilight says, sounding unsure.

Princess Cadance looks ove rhte spell, and says, "It looks right to me, but... there's only one way to find out!"

With that, the two are getting ready to perform the spell. Twilight uses her magic to levitates all the pieces of the heart to the bias. Once the pieces are together, Princess Cadance uses her magic to help complete the pieces. The heart doesn make a glow and it's put back together, but it's short lasted because the heart falls into pieces again soon after. The two princesses are shocked and disappointed to see the spell failed.

"The spell failed, I don't know what else to do," Twilight says, feeling bad and doesn't know what to do.

"An old student of mine believes he does," Princess Celestia informs.

The two princesses turn to see that the other two, along with their friends, are back here, along with Sunburst. Sunburst looks to see the damage that has been done. He is indeed shocked to see that the heart is shattered like a broken vase.

"The baby did this?!" Sunburst asks with a shocked.

"I'm afraid so," Twilight answers.

She thes present the spell as she explains, "I tried putting it back together with…"

"The spell of Relic Reconstitution. No, that won't do it," Sunburst interrupts, and uses his magic to crumble the paper.

Sunburst brings out one of his books as he explains to the group, "The Crystal Heart's been around for millennia. Restoring a relic like this is way beyond one spell. You need to combine it with something else. Something unique to the relic itself. Something that strengthens it and provides it with power...?"

Twilight gasps realizing this, and happily exclaims, "The Crystalling!"

"Right, if the Crystalling makes the crystal strong over the years, maybe it can help put the heart together. At least that's what Sunburst told us," Starlight explains.

Then Sunburst explains, "That, and combining that spell with the light and love of everypony gathered for the ceremony, together with…"

"Somnambula's Weather Abjuration to clear away the snow…" Sunburst says presenting the spell to Tiger Lily and Starlight.

The two start to read the spell right away.

"And a little Fledgling's Forbearance for the parents... Heh," Sunburst adds presenting a scroll with the spell to Shining Armor and Cadence.

He then snuggles the baby with his hoof and the baby like it.

Then Sunburst says, "That should curb the little one's power fluctuations."

The baby happily makes baby noise, as she grabs hold of Sunburst's muzzle.

Tiger Lily turns to Starlight and whispers, "If my parents knew about that spell, they would have used it on my a long time ago."

Starlight snickers trying her best not to laugh.

Princess Cadence smiles and says, "You must be Sunburst. Starlight said you were a powerful wizard."

"Oh, I'm no wizard," Sunburst admits.

Everypony become shocked to hear that Sunburst is not a wizard like what Starlight thinks he is.

Starlight panicky says, "But he studied magic his whole life! You should see his house! And since nopony has any better ideas, what do we have to lose?!"

"She's right, I saw Sunburst while we were back at the house, and he seems to know what to do, so I believe in him about the spells will work, so you all should too," Tiger Lily agrees.

"Thank," Sunburst says feeling rather embarrassed.

The princesses, and everypony else agree to at least give it a try. Cadence levitates the baby to Shining Armor and he pass the spell to Cadence.

Shining Armor turns to Sunburst, and says, "I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller, but since it seems like she'll be busy…"

Shining Armor then levitates the baby to Sunburst. Sunburst is kind of surprised that he is going to be the baby's crystaller for the ceremony. The baby like being around Sunburst, almost as much as she like being with Tiger Lily.

Sunburst happily says, "I'd be honored!"

The baby then play with Sunburst's muzzle and her glasses. Now that everything is ready, they have to do this quickly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Twilight exclaims with excitement.

With that, Sunburst leads Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and the five friends with the baby in her hooves to the stage of the ceremony where the citizens will be at. Ready to fix the heart Twilight blast her magic at the shattered pieces of the heart and levitating tem to the middle of the base. After all of the pieces of the heart is together, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna use their magic to help keep the heart together. When the finish reading the spell, Starlight and Tiger Lily use their magic to help out as well. The five ponies are doing their best to hold the heart until the crystalling is finished.

In front of the empire, all of the crystal ponies are in front of the crystalling stage for the main event. Sunburst who is holding the baby, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, the five friends, and the little dragon enter the stage to begin the ceremony. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence give their baby girl a kiss, then use their magic to perform the spell that cause the baby to be lifted up in the air. Rarity then open the box with the purity crystal so it will be picked.

Sunburst hold the crystal and announces to the citizens, "Citizens! May I present the newest member of the Crystal Empire!"

Everypony look up to see the baby princesses as she spread her wings, and unleashes a bright yellow glow. Everypony in the empire cheer to welcome their new citizen or in this case their new princess of the empire.

"She's beautiful!" The of the stallion complements.

"Oh! It's just so moving!" The other stallion adds feeling like he's going to cry.

With that, everypony of the crystal empire nel down and all the love and light within them fill the streets of the whole empire. Seeing the love and light surrounding the empire, Sunburst puts the purity crystal on the street and it's absorb the love and light into it. Sunburst then hurries and jumps to the put the crystal into the heart. When the purity crystal is in the Crystal Heart, the heart starts to make a bright glow, and start to spin around. The Crystal Heart is fixed up and then spread its magic all over the empire. The friends turned into their pony forms, even Sunburst, Starlight, Tiger Lily, even the baby. The power of the Crystal Heart cause the snow and ice to disappear and the clouds to vanish.

The baby levitates down to her parents, and the couple are happy to have their baby.

One of the mares happily say, "Best Crystalling ever!"

Back at where the heart is everypony come to see the little baby alicorn. Starlight, Sunburst,and Tiger Lily look to see them glad that the Crystalling turn out to be a success now.

"For a pony who isn't great at magic, you did pretty well," Starlight compliments.

Sunburst blushes a bit.

"Indeed. I'm glad to see you've found a way to share your unique gift, Sunburst. You may be more of a wizard than you think, Princess Celestia replies.

"I agree," Tiger Lily agrees to the statement.

Starlight, Sunburst, and Tiger Lily smile happily. What makes this more happy is that Tiger Lily ends up with not one but two, the little baby alicorn, and Sunburst. The Crystalling has turned into a bit success and the empire is saved once again from hard.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Lesson Completed

Sometime after the crystalling, Twilight, the girls, Spike, Sunburst, Shining Armor, Princess, Cadence, and the baby are at the train station seeing the train at the station. They look to see that Twilight's parents are here to see the baby while Twilight, the girls, and Spike are going to head back to Ponyville. Twilight and Shining Armor's parents have just exit the train to see their new and first grandchild

"You would not believe the crazy weather that delayed our train. Came out of nowhere," Night Light says with glee.

"But it was all worth it to see this peaceful little angel," Twilight Velvet adds as she walks to see the baby in Shining Armor's arms.

Velvet comes close to the baby and happily says, "Awww, so sweet! Come to your grandmare."

The baby then starts giggling as she reaches to her grandmare.

"Yeah, peaceful now, anyway," Applejack remarks.

"I suppose that spell really did the trick," Twilight adds with glee.

AS they are glad to see the baby happy, they start to hear a noise. Hey all look to see the baby is going to sneeze again. In a panic, everypony duck for cover. The baby lets out a sneeze, but hasn't unleash and magic surges. In store and she simply falls back to sleep for a nap. Everypony look to see the baby has done anything crazy, and are glad by it too.

"We have Sunburst to thank for that," Shining Armor says with a calm smile.

"I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously. Something tells me the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice," Princess Cadence says.

"Cadance, darling, aren't we gonna name the poor little dear, or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her 'the baby'?" Twilight Velvet asks while levitating the baby to her hooves.

After Velvet has the baby, the little filly begins to suck on her hoof.

Princess Cadence has an idea of a name and with a smile, she says, "We were thinking… Flurry Heart."

"You know, to remember the occasion," Shining Armor adds.

Rarity laughs as she says, "Oh, goodness, how could anypony forget?"

"I think it's lovely," Twilight quietly says to the baby.

Twilight gives the baby a kiss and that makes the baby laugh. While everypony are having a good time with the baby, Starlight and Tiger Lily say their farewell to Sunburst are saying their farewell before they head back to Ponyville.

"Well, I think you're the Crystal Empire's big important wizard, whether you like it or not," Starlight complements.

"I don't know if I'll have time for any wizarding. I'm a crystaller now. That's a big responsibility," Sunburst says a little bit nervous.

Tiger Lily giggles a bit and says, "I can't think of anypony more qualified."

"I agree. Just... promise you'll stay in touch?" Starlight asks with a smile.

"Hm, like I'd ever lose touch with my oldest friend," Sunburst answers.

Starlight and Sunburst give each other a hug and are saying goodbye to each other.

Then Sunburst says, "You also want to know another thing,"

"What's that?" Starlight asks.

"Not only that I have my old friend back, but I ended up gaining a new friend," Sunburst looks at Tiger Lily with a smile.

Tiger Lily looks a bit confused and says, "You mean me?"

"Well who else would he be referring to," Starlight replies with a laugh.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "Thank, I'm glad you and I can be friends too."

The three are having a good conversation. Just then, the baby flies over to Tiger Lily and gives her a hug. Tiger Lily holds the baby to see the baby smiling, laughing, and hugging her. The baby is also playing with Tiger Lily's mane.

Sunburst laughs a bit and says, "And so does the baby."

The three look to see the others walking towards them. They are glad to see the baby is getting acquainted with Tiger Lily, and everypony else.

Twilight giggles, and says, "Her name is Flurry Heart now."

"Flurry Heart, I like it," Sunburst complements.

"I think it suits her," Starlight agrees.

"I agree," Tiger Lily adds happily.

She looks at the baby, and asks, "Right Flurry?"

The baby makes baby noises, and is playing with Tiger Lily's mane. The others can see the baby is really like being with Tiger Lily.

"She really does like you," Shining Armor says.

"I agree, but I need to get going," Tiger Lily says giving the baby to Cadence.

Cadence smiles, and says, "Actually we kind of like to ask you something?"

"What's that?" Tiger Lily asks.

Shining armor and Princess Cadence smile at each other, and nod their heads agreeing to the idea. They have.

Shining Armor explains, "Well, we all noticed that you and Flurry have become attached to each other, and I can tell you really like her."

"I really do," Tiger Lily replies with a smile.

Then Cadence smiles, and asks, "Shining Armor and I also give it some time, but we would like to know if you would like to be Flurry's godmare?"

Everypony gasp hearing the news especially Tiger Lily.

"Really?" Tiger Lily asks.

"Yep, we sure did," Cadence replies.

Tiger Lily blushes a bit and says, "Well then, I would be honored to be her godmare."

Everypony start to cheer, and of course congratulate Tiger Lily for being Flurry's godmother, it's almost like Tiger Lily is part of the family now. After the little celebration, Twilight, the girls, and Spike are on the train ready to head back home. As the are waiting for the train to leave, Twilight is feeling a bit concern as she look to see Starlight and Tiger Lily talking to each other.

Spike notice this, and asks, "What's wrong, Twilight?"

"I don't know, Spike. I think I have a lot to learn about being a teacher," Twilight says, sounding unsure about herself being a teacher.

"What are you talking about? Your lesson went perfectly! Starlight and Sunburst got over their past and rekindled their friendship, and Tiger Lily made friends with Sunburst and little Flurry Heart," Spike says, explaining on the good thing that has happen today.

"No thanks to me. I know a lot happened. I just wish I could have given my students the attention they deserves," Twilight sadly says.

Spike starts to think about this, as he says, "Well, I know they needed to be put on the right path, but giving them the space to make their own decisions worked pretty well. Isn't that how Celestia taught you?"

Twilight realizes that Spike is right, and says, "You know, I never thought about it! But I guess it is!"

"Maybe you're a better teacher than you thought," Spike replies with a smile.

Twilight and Spike can see that it is true, she is becoming a teacher than she think. As the train leave, Starlight and Tiger Lily wave goodbye to Sunburst, Shining Armor, Cadence, and the baby, and they wave back to them. Tiger Lily like to see the view of the empire along with the snow.

Just then Tiger Lily notices something, and questionably says, "Huh, what's that?"

"What's what?" Starlight asks.

"I thought I saw something flying towards the Crystal Empire," Tiger Lily answers looking outside.

Starlight look out the window too, but can't see anything outside.

Starlight turns to Tiger Lily and suggests, "Must be your imagination. I don't see anything than the Crystal Empire and the colors that is being made in the clear sky."

"I guess, I wonder if we'll get to see Sunburst and Flurry Heart again?" Starlight asks.

"I'm sure we'll see them again very soon," Starlight says with a reassuring smile.

Tiger Lily smiles and says, "I agree, I can't wait."

The two then start to talk to their friends about having a good time at the empire, and on what they are going to do when they come back to Ponyville. Tiger Lily and Starlight are glad that things has worked out for everypony. Of course, Tiger Lily is wondering what she has seen, and like to know who or what it is. Maybe when she returns to the empire, she'll find out.


End file.
